


Russet

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Flash Fic, Hair Kink, Introspection, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Il colore dei capelli di Pritchard, colpito dalla luce artificiale, è russet.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Kudos: 4





	Russet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



> Basato sul prompt del P0rn Fest #13 "Hair"

Adam bacia i capelli che gli scivolano tra le dita. Li prende, li tira a malapena, per non fare male. Li avvicina alla gola, facendoli passare fin sul mento, sulla mandibola coperta di una barba leggera.  
Sono morbidi, lunghi e brillanti. Grossi, non tanti, ma sani e capaci di non spezzarsi tra il carbonio che li stringe. Adam li osserva con gli occhi semichiusi, mentre ansima leggermente, trattenendoli tra due dita. Le sfumature che prendono con i raggi di luce artificiale li illuminano, cambiandone il colore. Si chiama russet quella sfumatura di marrone che vira al rossiccio, e Adam lo ha scoperto navigando sul web. Non sa se gli esperti del settore lo chiamino così, ma indubbiamente la nota è quella. Ha dentro del grigio, ha dentro del rosso, ed è il colore dell'autunno, la stagione che ha intrappolato Detroit negli ultimi anni. È adatta a Francis, pensa mentre gli stringe ancora i capelli, gemendo nel silenzio.  
È adatta alla sua figura, al suo portamento, ai suoi abiti arancioni e marroni, che insieme formano il russet. Adam fa uno sbuffo divertito, alla realizzazione di come Frank si sia sempre vestito con dei colori che si sposassero coi suoi capelli.  
Il peso sul suo inguine si sposta, e il viso di Francis gli copre la visuale. "Ti sei incantato, Jensen?"  
Gli soffia in faccia il fiato dell'altro. Sa di caffè. Adam mugola nel sentirlo sollevarsi fino a farlo quasi uscire del tutto, e stringe i denti, impedendosi di rientrare subito nel corpo caldo del partner. Francis fa una smorfia e si allontana. Adam sente il suo peso poggiarsi nuovamente sul ventre, le sue membra strette avvolgerlo. Tra le dita, ha di nuovo i suoi capelli.


End file.
